Wind Reincarnated
by Briizer
Summary: Just when everyone moves on after the death of Kagura and Kanna Naraku seems to scheming again and what happens when Kagome's new teacher looks oddly familier? KagXInu,SesshXKagu and other parings
1. INTRO

An Inuyasha Fanfic.

The wind was blowing gently through the meadow as a party of seven watched and stood over the flowerbeds looking up to the sky as a member shedded tears of pain and sadness while one just stood there showing no emotion…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out as she was riding on Inuyasha's back holding on tightly anxious to find the person they were looking for. "Dammit!" The hanyou cursed at himself gritting his teeth . "Don't die…! We're coming! Don't you die on us…

...KAGURA!"

B-BUPM …B-BUMP "…" In a meadow full of beautiful flowers sat a women, her body limp and she was staring off into space until she finally broke the silence after hearing a strange sound. B-BUMP. 'Its beating…my heart.' Kagura lifted her head up seeing two birds rise from the flower bed flying away B-BUMP 'Where shall I go now?' she asked herself. 'I can go anywhere I am free.' she clenched her fist 'Damn. My body won't do what I want.' Her back was wounded letting out a massive aura of shouki. 'It sure is quiet. Nobody's here.'

The wind blew gently as there was silence once again. She started questioning herself 'Will it end here? Just by myself…this was…the freedom I was seeking?' B-BUMP '…Huh…?'

Kagura looked up noticing there was someone watching her someone she for once in her difficult life wanted to see. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the person "Sesshou…maru?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her with his emotionless face "I came following the sent of Naraku's miasma." Was all he said to her for a greeting.

She blink and then smirked "Heh…" She looked down "Sorry If I disappointed you that I'm not Naraku." He looked at her with his cold stare. The second time he spoke made her go into a slight shock " I knew it was you." Her eyes widened as she quickly lifted her head up look straight at him. There was a silence between the two until Kagura broke it smirking "I…I See." 'So you came to me…knowingly huh…' what she had said silently in her head.

Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of his Tensaiga but stopped himself from releasing it from it's sheath as he watched Kagura's body being swallowed up by the miasma around her. 'Tensaiga…can't save her.' "Are you going?" He asked calmly. "Yeah. Its fine." Kagura replied smiling to herself. Coming far from behind Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha and the gang noticing what was happening. Kagura lifted her head up with a warm smile towards Sesshoumaru.

'In the end…I got to see you'

Right at that moment Kagura's body faded as the wind carried the miasma away the feather that was used to hold up her hair in a bun was also carried away by the wind. Sesshoumaru's hair was pushed back as the flower pedals flew right by him and Inuyasha and the gang stared at the scene.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes "The wind…"

Kohaku behind her silently cursing himself with a pained look on his face "Kagura…" he said in sympathy. Inuyasha also had a pained look on his face and noticed Sesshoumaru was leaving

"Wait a minute Sesshoumaru!"

He shouted towards his older brother while Sesshoumaru simply stopped and turned his head. "Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked hoping the two wouldn't fight but Inuyasha spoke

"Was Kagura…was she suffering?" He asked him.

Sesshoumaru just looked up as everyone also looked up to see flower pedals in the air. Sesshoumaru turned his head away "She was Smiling." Was all he said and continued to walk on. As the others watched him leave.

I am the wind

FREE AS THE WIND

----END INTRO----


	2. Kanna

**NOTE: _I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NOR DO I OWN ANT CHARACTERS! _**Though it would awesome if I did.

This is my first fanfic so please be nice also I have poor grammer skills so if you see any mistakes let me know please? Thank you.

**ENJOY! **^^

* * *

A few months have passed by and everyone had already left the passed behind of those who have passed away.

"No I say! Forget about your damn traditional gross shopping!"

Inuyasha scowled in his Indian styled sit. Kagome across from from him sighed

"Its 'grocery shopping' and I have to if we want to eat on our trip Inuyasha!" she turned around in her chair and went back to making a list of things to buy. They were both in Kagome's room she sat her desk while Inuyasha sat on her bed waiting for her.

He started tapping his sheath then got bored immediately and fell back onto Kagome's bed and started tapping his knee then turned over again and again….and again…and again until finally there was dirt all over Kagome's bed.

"AHH! You got my sheets all dirty!!" Kagome screamed holding her head to try to calm herself down while the hanyou on her bed just let out a simple "Feh!". "Big deal your gonna leave anyway not like you'll be sleeping here toni-" he was cut off by Kagome's famous command "SIT!!!" By now our favorite hanyou was on the floor head first twitching.

"W…wench…"

"Sit."

_**THUMP**_

"Oh…"

"Ehem. Now what do we say?"

"Well?"

"S-sorry…"

"Good boy!"

-Later-

Kagome and Inuyasha had headed out into town to go shopping for supplies for their trip. Inuyasha was sulking the whole way because he had to wear that ridiculous blue cap to cover up his ears

**(oh sure as if that big old red kimono won't catch anyone's attention …-.-;; ) **

Kagome looked around while they were making their way to the convenience store until something caught her eye, she stopped causing Inuyasha to bump into her. "What the hell wench? Why the sudden stop?" He noticed she was looking somewhere else he turned his head to see a window. Behind it there were antique mirrors and fans, knowing Inuyasha he didn't quite understand why Kagome stopped just to look at these. There was complete silence "Kagome. There's nothing we can do. Their both gone." Inuyasha finally broke the silence.

Kagome had a look of sadness on her face "It…wasn't fair! Kagura just wanted to be free! And Kanna too! Its not fair…" Kagome wanted to cry but didn't want to make a scene out in public. Inuyasha just stood there and didn't say anything.

"Can I help you?"

Inuyasha jerked and turned around "Huh?" Kagome noticed there was a young women standing behind them. She had long black hair and small hair pins that seemed be in the shape of small flowers on each side of the upper part of her head and here eyes were slit down making her look very tired.

Kagome thought she had seen her somewhere before but shrugged it off "Um…who are you?" She asked politely. The girl seemed like she was annoyed but spoke nicely anyway. "My name is Kaze Kanna my sister and I are in charge of this shop." Kanna pointed to the shop with antiques "I saw you looking through the window I thought may be interested." Kagome's eyes were widened 'Not only does she resemble Kanna but her name is Kanna too!?' Kagome was at a loss for words as she was mentally fighting with herself. "No we ain't interested. Now lets go Kagome." Inuyasha pulled Kagome by the arm and dragged her away "H-huh?? Wait Inuyasha I…" as they walked away she saw the girl walk back into the store. "How strange…" Inuyasha pinched Kagome.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"Stop thinking about it."

"Wh-? How do YOU know IM thinking?"

"I know exactly what your thinking! Your thinking that was the Kanna from my time! Well its not!"

"How do you know?"

"She doesn't reek of Naraku."

"So?"

"S-? SO?? What do you mean 'so?'?!"

"She could probably be her reincarnation!"

"Psh. Yeah sure. Can we forget about this already we have to go back soon!"

"Sit."

**_THUMP_**

"D..damn..you.."

"Hmph." Kagome started walking off.

"H-hey wait Kagome!" Inuyasha got up and ran after her.

**-Later-**

"WHAT?!"

Kagome dropped the grocery bags after going shopping. Her jaw dropped "I have a test tomorrow?!" "I'm sorry Kagome dear…your friends stopped by I told them you were sick and couldn't meet them. But they told me to pass on these notes for your test tomorrow" Kagome's mom sweatdroped. "I'll call the school and inform them that your very sick…"

Kagome's mom went to reach the phone but was stopped by Kagome "No no mom its alright! I'll go to school tomorrow and take the test" she said waving her hands. Inuyasha's ears tweaked and he quickly whipped his head to look at Kagome "WHAT?! After we went for a supplies? Oh hell no we are going back through the well NOW!" He grabbed Kagome's arm "Lets g-" "SIIIIIT!" "AHH-" before the hanyou's face got to meet the ground Kagome let out a few more to finish him off. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT…

**(WHOO-WHEE. Thass a lotta sits! O.O; )**

…SSSSSIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!" "GYYAAAHHHHHH!!!" WHAM!!! Kagome's family all let out a drop of sweat. "Mama I'll be upstairs studying when he wakes up and if he's being a nuisance tell me and I'll sit him again." Kagome said and walked upstairs to her room while our poor hanyou laid there twitching. "Sis sure is scary…" Souta bent down and poked Inuyasha.

"She's just been stressed lately!" his mom said **(for God sake wtf is her name?!?!?Dx )** with a smile (damn that smile…) Souta and Gramps both sweatdropped "Stress…sure. Okay." they both said. Kagome sat at her desk looking over her notes but her mind was completely off the subject she couldn't stop thinking about Kanna. "Well…I am also a reincarnation…it could be possible could it?" she dropped her head on her desk "Damnit…Inuyasha was right I shouldn't be thinking about this…wait a minute!" "…my sister and I are in charge of this shop."  
"Sister? Could her sister be…?" her head was spinning she couldn't stop thinking about it "AUGH! I'll sleep it off and get up real early to study!" and with that she quickly went straight to bed.

**-Next day-**

"KYYYAAAAHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed as she rode on Inuyasha's back. "Not so high Inuyasha!" "Will ya shut the hell up already?! S'not MY fault you woke up late!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. "SIIIT!" "AHH!" luckily the building they crashed on was the school roof.

"Wait for me at home! And DON'T interrupt me while I'm doing my test!" She ordered him before going down stairs. "Y-yeah sure…" was all he let out after passing out on the roof. Kagome barely made to the classroom in time. She collapsed on the floor. "Aw man…how exhausting."

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" she brought her head up to see Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "OH hey guys." " '_OH_, hey guys'?!" Yuka mimicked her voice "Don't you 'hey guys' me! You'v been gone for like…ever!"

**(in my mind its been like a freaking year. :/)**

Kagome let down a tiny sweat drop "Eheh…" Yuka was about to say something until the teacher walked in "Everyone settle down into your seats! I have an announcement to make." Kagome and her friends went to their seats "Hm?" "What is it Kagome?" Ayumi asked from behind. "Oh just um…aren't we taking a test today?"

Ayumi froze up as Eri and Yuka from their seats began to giggle. Kagome also froze up like Ayumi and banged her head onto her table 'Damn…damn you guys…all that work for nothing…uhhh' she was silently sobbing on her desk. The teacher yelled over at Eri and Yuka "You two! QUIET! Class I would like to say that I am retiering as your sensei as of today. But you will have a new sensei she is new to this school so please treat her with respect." and with that he slid the door open as women who looked to be in her 20's walked in she wore a plain brown long sleeved dress and her hair was tied up in a bun, her eyes were the color of a ruby.

"Good morning class. My name Kaze Kagura I will be your new Sensei until the end of the year."

* * *

Weee Chapter 1 Finished!! So yeah please Review!


	3. Kagura

**NOTE:_I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NOR DO I OWN ANT CHARACTERS! _**Though it would be awesome if I did.

* * *

**Previously-**

_Kagome let down a tiny sweat drop "Eheh…" Yuka was about to say something until the teacher walked in "Everyone settle down into your seats! I have an announcement to make." Kagome and her friends went to their seats "Hm?" "What is it Kagome?" Ayumi asked from behind. "Oh just um…aren't we taking a test today?"_

_Ayumi froze up as Eri and Yuka from their seats began to giggle. Kagome also froze up like Ayumi and banged her head onto her table 'Damn…damn you guys…all that work for nothing…uhhh' she was silently sobbing on her desk. The teacher yelled over at Eri and Yuka "You two! QUIET! Class I would like to say that I am retiering as your sensei as of today. But you will have a new sensei she is new to this school so please treat her with respect." and with that he slid the door open as women who looked to be in her 20's walked in she wore a plain brown long sleeved dress and her hair was tied up in a bun, her eyes were the color of a ruby._

_"Good morning class. My name Kaze Kagura I will be your new Sensei until the end of the year."_

-----

Kagome's jaw dropped.

She stared at the new teacher standing in front of the class. 'Did she…just say what I think she said…?' Kagome kept thinking over and over to herself. The new teacher decided to speak again "I Kaze Kagura promise to make a good example and teach you kids well." Kagura said and bowed some of the kids clapped a bit while Kagome was having a small nervous break down in the back. Outside of the class was a certain hanyou watching the whole scene from a branch of a tree.

"Kagura…" slipped out from his lips then he leaped up towards the roof.

After that whole announcement the bell rang and Kagome and her classmates were dismissed though Kagome waited til everyone was gone until it was only Kagura and herself left in the classroom. Kagome saw her going through some paperwork and decided to speak first.

"Uhh…Excuse me?" She asked nervously. Kagura looked up surprised there was still someone in the room "Hello umm…"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.

Kagura smiled. "Ah so you are the famous Kagome Higurashi! I've heard so much about you…always absent you catch so many colds and strange illnesses…" Kagura started. Kagome only had small sweat drops falling from her cheek "Uhh yeah…?" she smiled. Kagura noticed this "That's terrible dear." she said in a worried voice Kagome was so shocked to be hearing this from Kagura, the demon who was always trying to kill her in her previous lifetime. 'Wow. She's so nice! Maybe its not the feudal Kagura.' she thought but what happened next changed her mind. All of a sudden Kagura's sweet pity face became forceful and well…evil.

"Nice try. I'm not dumb enough to fall for that kind of thing sweetie." Kagura said while folding her arms. Kagome felt as if she was struck by a lighting 'On second thought…yeah…its definitely Kagura.'

Kagura decided to talk since Kagome wasn't saying anything "Don't think you'll get a free ride with me young lady I'm going to be asking you to stay in class everyday so we can go over what you missed." And just like that Kagome was struck again. "WHAT?!" "You heard me." "AH…yeah I did- I-I mean wait I can't what I mean is…I uhm…have things…to do." Kagome said trailing off when a certain hanyou was out the window. "EEEE!!!" Kagome shrieked but realized that was a mistake when Kagura was about to turn until Kagome turned her around to face her instead. Kagura did not seem amused by this. "Uhh umm it-it was just a spider Hahahah…." Kagome lied trying to figure out her next move luckly Kagura did it for her.

"EEEEWWW!! I hate spiders!! Kyaaaahhh!" And with that Kagura ran out of the room screaming. There was a small pause of silence in the room.

"…She did not just run out of the room screaming." Kagome just let down a huge sweat drop before she heard a knock on the window she turned to see Inuyasha sitting at the edge. Kagome opened the window "Seriously stop doing that." She said sternly towards him while he only 'feh'ed. "If I hadn't shown up she would still be harassing you." He turned his head. Kagome smiled sweetly at this. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha blushed a little when he looked at her "W-what?"  
"Sit."

**THUMP**

"You…you…you WENCH!!" Inuyasha yelled after bringing his head up from the classroom floor **(where all the little dirty shoes walked on)**  
Kagome kneeled down "Thank you for be concerned but please don't do that again." She said smiling sweetly at him. While Inuyasha was debating if he should be afraid of this smile or not. "This way! Hurry up!"  
"Uh-oh" Kagome forgot Kagura ran out and was apparently bring back up for her little spider she lied about. "Quickly Inuyasha lets go!" she helped him up, he only nodded in agreement and they both went out the window. "Kagome-Chan said it was right here... Huh?" Kagura walked in the room to find no spider…and Kagome. "Kaze-san?" "Huh?" Kagura turned to the other teacher she called for help. "I understand its your first day here please if you have any problems fill free to ask me if you like" He said smiling. "Ah... Y-yes thank you." Kagura said with a bow as the other teacher walked out. Kagura walked over to the opened window and closed it. "Kagome huh?" She felt a slight throb in her head. "Ahh…I really am thinking too much."

**-Later-**

"Well?"

"Well what?" Inuyasha jumped to the next building.

"Did you smell anything?" Kagome asked holing on to his kimono.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?"

"Kagura's scent! Was it the same as the other's?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

"..." He mumbled

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" He landed on some random building and lifted her off his back.  
Kagome looked at him "Inuyasha? What do you mean?" she asked she wanted to know what he was thinking how can he not know? Inuyasha sat down "Its…not easy. I find it strange too but I can't really sense anything from that woman." Kagome can see in his eyes this was bothering him big time. So she decided to sit down as well. "How can you not sense anything?" she asked.

"I don't know alright! This is…how it is. I don't exactly smell Naraku, nor do I smell youkai." Kagome was a bit confused. "Ok..so if she's not Naraku's incarnation…and not a youkai…then she's human right?? Whats so different fro-" She was cut off by the Hanyou. "That's where it gets weird. I also don't sense human life either. I don't sense anything at all." his golden eyes narrowed. "That's impossible!!" Kagome stood up. "Are you saying she's just…nothing?! That can't be…what if she's like what Kikyo was?" "No. there's no smell of grave yard soil either." Inuyasha was serious about this for once he couldn't tell what was going on at all this didn't just confuse him he was beginning to worry over this.

* * *

Review Please ^^


	4. Naraku

**NOTE: _I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NOR DO I OWN ANT CHARACTERS! _**Though it would awesome if I did.

**ENJOY! **^^

* * *

Back in the feudal Japan Shippou was laying down tossing and turning bored to death. Kaede was out helping out the villagers, Sango and Kohaku were out visiting their comrades' graves, and Miroku…well he was out with the ladies. Shippou stared up at the ceiling. "Kagome hurry up and come back! I'm lonely!" he whined before hitting his head on the floor.

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the forest Rin was found playing near a small river and Jaken sitting watch making sure nothing happens to her not that he cared he was only following Sesshoumaru's orders. "Master Jaken, look I got two small fish!" Rin said smiling happily holding up two tiny fish she had caught from the river.

"Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru would want to eat them?" She asked still smiling. "Nonsense! As if Lord Sesshoumaru would eat that filth in your dirty little human hands!" Jaken said disapproving of her catch. Rin looked down for a bit but soon went back to her child like smile

"What if I catch a really big fish?!"

"I- huh?"

"Then will he eat it?"

"Well I don't the-"

"Oh I wonder how much he would eat I wonder if he'll think its good?"

"Now listen to me…I'm"

"Thanks Master Jaken! I'll go catch one right away!" And with that said Rin happily skipped back to the river humming. "Oi…honestly that girl is such a bother…" Jaken scratched the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru was out in a certain meadow where the incident happened 3 months ago he walked through the flower beds staring off into the sky as the memories went through his mind. The times Kagura secretly met him negotiating with him to defeat Naraku and helped him out on his locations. He always wondered why he was the only one she trusted at first it only seemed like because he was stronger than Inuyasha and Kouga but that wasn't the reason behind it. He still doesn't know why he never asked her. He should have before she died. The image of her smile towards him before her death still haunts him. He narrowed his eyes "What a ridiculous image. How can such small pitiful feelings bother MY heart? Hmph." He turned and walked off when he was out of site and strange figure appeared and picked up a small flower that looked as if it had been stained. "Hmm…I do believe I found it. Naraku will be pleased." came from the figure and it disappeared.

The figure reappeared in front of a castle that looked to be abandoned it walked through the gates with no problem and into the castle halls where it finally reached the main Lord's room. A voice was heard from inside "What do you want?" The voice asked coldly. "Its me Naraku. Iv found it." the figure said. The voice spoke again "Come in." The figure opened the slide doors and walked in to find a man sitting in bed his long black tangled hair from head to toe. Naraku. "So you've finally found it Byakuya?" He asked sitting up more.

Byakuya nodded and handed him the flower he got from the meadow. "Here it is. Kagura's blood is stained on this flower." He said. Naraku took the flower "At last…I will have my puppet back soon it's a shame there was nothing left from Kanna though I could have used her more but sadly I had to give her up." Naraku said in his sick and twisted smile it made Byakuya feel bad for two for a minute since he was the one who witnessed Kanna's death. Naraku placed the flower down. "Phase one has been cleared.

Its now time for Phase two. Byakuya." He called out to him. Byakuya sat up "Yes." "You know what's next." Naraku smirked. Byakuya stood up "Yes. I'm on it." He held up a small paper crane and flick it out the window, he then jumped out through the window onto the enlarged crane and flew off. Naraku smiled evilly "Hmph…Wait for me…Kagura."

* * *

Sorry its such a small chapter . I'll make it up to you

Sorry its boring too. XD


	5. Byakuya

**NOTE: _I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NOR DO I OWN ANT CHARACTERS! _**Though it would awesome if I did.

**ENJOY! **^^

* * *

**-Previously-**

_"Phase one has been cleared. Its now time for Phase two. Byakuya." He called out to him. Byakuya sat up "Yes." "You know what's next." Naraku smirked. Byakuya stood up "Yes. I'm on it." He held up a small paper crane and flick ed it out the window he then jumped out through the window onto the enlarged crane and flew off. Naraku smiled evilly "Hmph…Wait for me…Kagura."_

**-Now-**

Byakuya stood in front of the bone eater's well after waiting so long for Shippou to give up on waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to come back. He took out a small crane and dropped it in the well. "Ara…? I guess it doesn't work that way." He called the crane to come back to him as it surfaced from the well. "Hmmm Naraku's going to be angry with me, but I'm just gonna have to wait." He said while vanishing into thin air as three people were walking towards the well. "Lady Kaede it seems they haven't returned yet." A monk walked up towards the well speaking to the old Miko. Kaede as always held her hands behind her back trying the support it and walked over to him as Shippou followed behind.

"Kagome's not back yet Miroku?!" Shippou climbed up onto the edge of the well whining. Kaeda nodded "Aye…It seems something might have happened there." the old Miko said eyeing the well. Miroku also nodded. "So does this mean perhaps there is another jewel shard in Kagome's time?" "That I am not certain of but whatever the reason is it must be important if Inuyasha hasn't come back with Kagome on time." Kaede replied to the monk before walking back to the village. Miroku and Shippou stayed behind to be on the look out.

Shippou was sitting on the edge swinging his tiny little fox feet. "Say Miroku?" the little fox demon asked the monk looking up at him. Miroku just replied with a "Hm?" and glanced down at him. "Do you really think something is happening on the other side?" he asked, his voice full of worry. Miroku smiled. "Nonsense Shippou besides Inuyasha is there with Kagome. If anything were to happen he'd protect her." he told Shippou with a heart warming smile…that kind of gave him the creeps. It was that very smile that he gave all the women in the village when he told them lies of being the number one fortune teller. Shippou turned his head a sighed. "You are so lucky Sango's not here." he said as the perverted monk's head dropped down.

"…"

Shippou thought he saw something and then smiled. "So tell me Miroku how is it possible for you to get so many girls?" Shippou asked grinning. A small sweat drop appeared on Miroku's forehead and he coughed.

"Sh-Shippou a man cannot reveal his secretes to a young child like yourself especially a man who knows his way around the ladies."

"Do tell."

"Heh…well if you must know I'm-…uh…" Miroku was cut off when he realized that line didn't come from Shippou. "What's the matter monk? I thought you were about to explain what its like to be a 'man'." Miroku slowly turned to see not only a horrifying face but the face of a deadly women with an incredibly large bone the shape of a boomerang ready to nail it's target. "S-S-S-Sa- Sango…my dear-" the monk was cut off when his face met the ground by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Idiot." came from the small fox demon who looked up at Sango. "Welcome back Sango! Is Kohaku with you?" he asked forgetting about Miroku. Sango smiled brightly "Ah thank you Shippou its good to be back. Oh Kohaku is back at Kaede's. I thought I'd come see if Kagome and Inuyasha have returned yet." Shippou shook his head "No not yet." Sango sighed and picked up Hiraikotsu. "Well then lets head back its getting dark out." She said as she started walking back. Shippou nodded and followed leaving the poor perverted monk on the ground twitching.

**-Later-**

Somewhere deep in the forest not too far from the village Byakuya was leaning against a tree holding the flower stained with Kagura's blood. He started to remember the plan Naraku was talking about earlier.

_**-Flash back-**_

_"Do you understand Byakuya? I want you to take this flower and your crane and drop it in the bone eater's well." Naraku's shadow was seen through the screen door as Byakuya sat listening to him and nodded. "It's important you make sure it ends on the other side. Do I make myself clear?" He asked in his cold heartless voice. Byukuya stood up. "Yes Naraku." after saying that he walked out of the room. "Do not fail me Byakuya." Naraku had said shortly after Byakuya left the castle._

_**-End-**_

"Hmph…this plan seems chaotic. But that's the way he is." Byakuya said to himself admiring the flower even though it was stained with blood. He heard someone coming and decided to hide in the tree.

"Don't bother hiding. I know your there."

Byakuya jumped out of the tree as soon as he heard this familiar voice. Once he faced the person his eyes lit up and he grinned. "Oh wow if it isn't my favorite little demon slayer…Kohaku!" Kohaku was there facing him with a serious and stern look on his face. "Oh? Why so serious?"

Kohaku didn't move at all and just glared at Byakuya. "Why are you here Byakuya." He asked coldly. "My, my…angry are we? Still mad about Kagura's incident I wasn't part of it-"

"BUT YOU WERE WITH KANNA WHEN SHE DIED!!" Kohaku cut him off he had heard from Sango what had happened with Kanna before. He knew Byakuya was with Kanna making sure she had died like she was suppose to. "I'll ask you again…why are you here?" he asked clenching his fist. Byakuya grinned and sat down leaning against the tree ready to talk.

**-Meanwhile-**

Back in the modern world Kagura was walking down the street and made her way towards a little antique store. She stopped in front of the glass door going through her purse until she had pulled out a pair of keys and made use of one of them unlocking the door and walked in. "I'm home!" she yelled as if anyone else was in the store waiting for her return.

She walked passed the counter and into a small living room with a TV turned on she laid her purse on the couch and took off the jacket leaving it on a coat hanger. "Whooo! I had a long day…" she sat down on the couch and rested her feet as someone came walking in the room "Ah Kagura your home!" Kagura turned her head to see a young girl with long half way black hair and slit down eyes the same girl that Kagome and Inuyasha had run into before. "Yes I'm home now Kanna."

* * *

^.^ Review plz


	6. Antique Shop

**NOTE: _I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NOR DO I OWN ANT CHARACTERS! _**Though it would awesome if I did.

**ENJOY! **^^

* * *

"Damn him….!" Kohaku cursed as he ran toward Kaede's hut. "ANE-UE!" Kaede's head shot up "Hm? Kohaku?" She guessed getting up. Kohaku ran right in "Kaede-San where is Ane-ue?" he asked between gasps. "Ah Sango went out looking for ye…what's the matter boy? Has something happened?" the old miko asked concerned while Kohaku could barely speak "Whatever you do make sure Inuyasha and Kagome-San STAY on the other side of the well!" and with that he ran straight out of the hut and off looking for his older sister. Kaede stood up immediately and took a bow and arrow with her to the bone eater's well. "Looks there be something dreadful about to occur…"

"ANE-UEEEE!!!!" Kohaku shouted about across the village and stopped as soon as he spotted his sister smacking a certain monk. Sango turned around to see her brother out of breath. "Kohaku? Are you alright?" She asked but he had no time for chat, for he took her hand and dragged her away. "Kohaku?!" He looked over his shoulder "Just come with me!"

**-Later-**

Somewhere near the forest stood Byakuya frowning like a child "Dear me it seems I almost ruined the surprise…"

**_-Flashback-_**

_"What are you doing here!" Kohaku yelled getting tired of playing the silent game. Byakuya grinned "Why, I'm just waiting for those two to come out of the well of course…I have something special to give them you see…" Kohaku's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean…?" He asked coldly. "Heehee." The illusionist once more grinned and disappeared into thin air. Kohaku clenched his fists and ran off towards the village._

**_-End Flashback-_**

"Hmm I'm very positive that this will be more difficult." He leaned against a tree and rubbed his chin then smiled to himself "…Or maybe I haven't." "Kukukuku…"

**-Meanwhile in modern Japan -**

Kagome had just been waking up and was headed to the bathroom until Inuyasha stood there in her way.  
"…Oh no you don't! I just woke up and I am heading over to school!!" She shouted probably waking up the rest of the family. The hanyou just snorted.

"Yeah well too bad you didn't even have a 'test' yesterday so we stayed here for nothing!"

"Aren't you the least bit curious about my sensei??"

"Your what?!"

"Kagura!! Kagura!! You idiot!"

"SOMEONE'S moody."

"Urgh! SIT."

**WHAM**

"A…ah…ow…"

"Hmph!" And she just walked right past him.

Later that morning Kagome already made her way to school hoping to have a calm chat with her new teacher, while Inuyasha was out leaping from building to building in search of something. "Snf…! There it is!" He jumped down onto the side walk and looked to his right through a window of antiques. "Yep this is the place. Damnit I still don't smell a thing!"

"Exscuse me?"

"Huh?" He turned around to see that very same girl he and Kagome ran into the other day only she was in her school uniform a bit covered in dirt. "Oh its you…the rude big brother." She said with a tired look. Inuyasha just cringed he couldn't really argue since he did infact drag Kagome away the last time. She just stared at him. "What do you want this time? Where's your lover to drag away?" Inuyasha nearly chocked then coughed. "Wh-What…?"

"You heard me."

"Listen brat its er not uhh….like…that."

She blinked. "So that girl you were with yesterday isn't your lover?" she asked innocently as He began to blush "Err-"  
"Oh! I you must be one of those desperate guys who go after many woman on the streets right?" She started laughing. Inuyasha started to turn even redder and his voice began to rise

"Are you crazy!! I'd NEVER do that! I'm not Miroku you know!!"

"Who?"

"Ah….never mind" a drop of sweat went down the back of his head. He took another look at her and noticed she was covered in bruises, cuts and dirt "Hey, what happened to you?" He asked slightly concerned…

"Oh this happens a lot I'm very clumsy…nothing like some bad aids to help." She said taking out her keys to the shop. "If you want you may come in to look around…maybe buy something for your girlfriend." She said smirking after looking at his embarrassed reaction but the hanyou nodded and walked in behind her he followed her all the way to the back where her home was she quickly turned around and gave him an annoyed look. "Why in the world are you following me!?" she cried. "What the hell brat? You said I could come in!"

"I meant in the SHOP! Not my HOUSE!"

"This is a shop AND your home?"

"Well…yes…you have a problem with that?"

"No. Not really. "It was true he didn't really give a rat's ass.

She put her bag on the kitchen counter and got out some bandages. "Kanna." Kanna jumped when she heard her name from his lips. "Y-yes?"

"Nothing. I just remembered that was your name."

"Oh…yes that's me. Wow at least your memory is in check"

"Why you little-"

"By the way big bro, what's with you? Are you a cosplayer?"

"Huh?" Kanna pointed up towards his head.

"AH!!" He completely forgot about wearing Kagome's hat…'_Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap_!'

**-Mean while-**

Kagome's class seemed a bit longer than usual today it seemed like time was slowing down for her.  
'Oh my God oh my God oh my God!!' she started to panic through her mind. 'I have no idea what this woman is teaching me!! She's like the DEVIL!! ….Well…she is a spawn of Naraku…urgh!' she banged her head on her desk causing the class to look at her except for Kagura. The bell finally rang, the students got up, bowed their heads, and took their leave. Kagome made sure it was only her and Kagura now. "Uh Kagura, I-"

"That's Kaze-Sensei to you!" Kagura corrected her. Kagome blushed. "Oh Kaze-Sensei…right. I was wondering do you have any ancestral line near the feudal era?" Kagome asked with out hesitation this time. Kagura looked at her strangely

"What and odd thing to ask Kagome-Chan."

"R-right…sorry I don't mean to sound rude-"

"It's alright but if you must know the answer is a huge I don't know. It's a big blank."

Kagome's eyes widened "Really?"  
"Yes really now if you'll excuse me I have to be on my way home." Kagura said getting out of her seat and headed towards the door.  
"Oh are you going home to Kanna--" Kagome froze as Kagura froze at the door way. _'NOOOO!!! What did I just say!?_' Kagura turned around with a fearful expression.

"What did you say…?!"

* * *

**Sensei-** Teacher/Instructor

**Ane-ue- **Older Sister

**Youkai- **Demon


	7. Cosplayer

**NOTE: _I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES NOR DO I OWN ANT CHARACTERS! _**Though it would awesome if I did.

**ENJOY! **^^

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Kagome's eyes widened "Really?"_  
_"Yes really now if you'll excuse me I have to be on my way home." Kagura said getting out of her seat and headed towards the door._  
_"Oh are you going home to Kanna-" Kagome froze as Kagura froze at the door way. 'NOOOO! What did I just say!' Kagura turned around with a fearful expression._

_"What did you say…?"_

**-NOW-**

Kagome and Kagura were now out of the school and on their way to Kagura's shop, Kagome walking behind while Kagura was leading the way. Both were silent neither one saying a single word half way down the street. This was bothering Kagome she wanted to talk to her, ask her questions. 'But what good would that do?

She says she knows nothing about her ancestral history…and if she really is a reincarnation like me chances are she wont remember anything at all.' deep through her mind she fought herself to strike up a conversation without getting to the point…but it was hard.

Luckily Kagura decided to start one first. "So. you've seen the shop?" She asked still walking in front and not looking behind her. This at first startled Kagome but she calmed down and nodded answering with a "yes".

"Did you see anything you liked?"

"Huh?"

"In the shop I mean."

"Oh! Uhm no I haven't exactly gone inside yet."

"Ah." Kagura then turned her head to face Kagome with a bright smile. "I see…then when we arrive would you like to come in side and have a look?" She said still smiling. Kagome looked as if she was about to panic. 'That smile….its scary!'

"Well? What do you say? You might find something you like. Even though it may be just a small antique shop we have a few pretty bracelets for young girls like your self!" She kept smiling trying to get Kagome to agree with her. Kagome could only smile and nod. "Uh Okay I guess I could….take a loo-"

"Wonderful!" Kagura shouted and took hold of Kagome's hand pulling her forward. "We're almost there!" She said getting all excited for a customer coming to her shop. Kagome had a small drop of sweat on her forehead 'This Kagura sure gets excited easily.'

**-At the shop-**

"Well? See anything you like?" A young Kanna asked the hanyou looking around with a bored expression on his face. He sighed. "What is there to like? I mean its just a bunch of old stuff." He huffed. "not much of any goods around here…"

Kanna smacked him with her shoe. "Stupid big brother these are very good and rare goods! Most are from decades ago! Like these swords here!" she pointed to what looked to be old and rusted swords some still in their sheaths. "You like swords right big brother? I can tell by that one right there." she pointed to Tetsaiga around Inuyasha's waist.

Inuyasha frowned. "This is the only sword I need, I don't need any others!" He said proudly. Kanna made a sour face. "Your kind of stupid." she said walking to the back. "Stupid Cosplayer-San." Inuyasha could feel a slight stab on his pride when she said stupid twice and added the 'Cosplayer-San' to the second time.

"Listen you brat…"

"I'm not a brat! I'm 13 years old you know!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes!"

He stared at her squinting his eyes and thought long and hard about it. "Huh. Still look like a kid though. You must be lying." Then he felt it. An uneasy feeling rising. It was the feeling he would only get from Kagome when she would say the word he feared most. And now he was tensing up feeling the same from Kanna. The was a small flicker in her eyes as she raised both hands up holding her shoes. 'Uh-oh'

Just then Kagura and Kagome walked in right when Kanna was smacking Inuyasha with her shoes.

"Kanna?"

"Oh Kagura, welcome home." Kanna said calmly still hitting the hanyou who was covering his head. He looked up to see Kagome staring down at him "Kagome! Help, get this kid away from me!" he screamed while Kagome eyed him even more "You must've done something to deserve this."

"What? I didn't!"

"Liar."

"What-"

"Kanna , stop it." Kagura said with a stern look on her face. Kanna obediently stopped and backed away a few steps. Kagura then bowed her head "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." She said while putting her hand on the back of Kanna's head and pushed it down so she could bow her head as well. Kanna then apologized too. Kagome waved her hands calmly "Oh you don't need to apologize for him he must have done something stupid. It's his fault." Kagome explained for him while Inuyasha whipped his head towards her. "Hey!"

"Sit."

**THUMP**

The hanyou was now on the floor twitching. Kanna stared in awe. "Hey how did you do that?" She asked Kagome. Kagome just then thought that was a bad move. "Uhm Well you see I….uh…" 'Oh no no no! I shouldn't have done that….huh?' She saw Kagura staring at him with her thumb to her chin thinking hard. "Um, Kagura-San?"

"Kagura?" Kanna asked looking a bit worried.

Inuyasha got back up and noticed Kagura staring at him. "W-what?" 'Does she remember me?'

"You…" escaped from Kagura's lips.

Kagome could feel it, Kagura looked like she was remembering them like it was all coming back to her any minute now.

"Cosplayer?"

Kagome fell backwards. While Inuyasha was taken back but also had and angry mark on his face. "Why the hell do I have to be called that?" Kagome got back up. 'I think I just wasted a few years of my life just now' she thought to herself and looked at Kagura apologizing to Inuyasha again. "I'm sorry It's my first time seeing someone dressed like this you know? Ahahaha. The ears are cute though." She said laughing.

"Whatever." Inuyasha huffed with his arms folded.

Kagura asked Kanna to politely take Inuaysha to the back and make some tea while she herself could have a talk with Kagome. Kagome was noticing how Kagura acted with Kanna at her side. This made her smile while she took a sip of her tea Kanna brought for her "Honestly Kagome, it's no wonder your never at school when you have such an Otaku for a boyfriend."

Kagome spewed out her drink. She coughed and then looked up and Kagura all red. "You don't understand he's um well he's not an Otaku or my boyfriend you see…I uh we aren't…" Kagome could feel her words starting to get mixed up. Kagura chuckled "It's so fun to see you youngsters all flustered like that. Ohohohoho!" she laughed. Kanna rubbed her temple "Forgive my sister, she likes those sort of things."

Kanna smiled while she looked at her sister still laughing. Kagome had that feeling again, she couldn't help but smile once more at the two.

Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes to the two shop owners and walked out and on their way home. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Did you smell anything?" She asked referring to Kagura and Kanna's scent. Inuyasha shook his head. "Still nothing. I was so sure that time Kagura remembered. It freaked me out." he replied. "Yeah. It scared me too." She then remembered their smiling carefree faces. "They look so happy together." She said softly. Inuyasha didn't reply he just kept walking.

"Hey Inuyasha…Lets leave them alone."

Inuayasha stopped. "What? I thought you wanted to know if they were-"

"I know. But If they really are them then I want them to be happy like this."

Inuyasha caught on. Kagome was right, both Kanna and Kagura were alive and happy and...free. Who are they to trample on their new free lives? Naraku can no longer control them. They'd be safer in the modern world. Inuyasha nodded towards her. "Alright. Lets leave them alone then."

"Hey Kagura?" Kanna asked for her older sister who was putting down some plates on the table. Kagura turned to look at her sister, "Yes, what is it?" she replied. Kanna looked down at her feet. "This...was the first time you've met those two right?" she asked.

"You mean Kagome and her boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Well I've seen Kagome at school since she's in the class I teach. Honestly Kanna you won't believe how offten that girl has skipped school! I'm shouldn't be surprised that her boyfriend is a cosplayer." Kagura said laughing. Kanna smiled and laughed with her.

_Kagura. Nothing can hurt us anymore. I'll make sure to protect you_.

"Kanna...did you fall?" Kagura asked suddenly.

Kanna nodded "Sorry, I'm getting more clumsy these days." She lied.

"Oh, I see…haha You should be careful. I'll go get some bandages."

"Thank you Kagura." Kanna smiled.

Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in front of the well inside the shrine, Inuyasha with his right foot on placed on the corner of the well, Kagome with her yellow backpack packed and ready.

"Well are you ready?" The hanyou asked.

Kagome nodded. He swept her off her feet and they both jumped down the well. "Hm?" Kagome felt something touch her cheek. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked while they traveled thought the small time hole. Kagome shook her head and claimed it was nothing.

They then saw what used to be darkness, the sunlight shinning down on them and apparently frantic talking. Inuyasha hoisted Kagome and himself to the surface to see everyone waiting for them Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kohaku were all there talking amongst themselves….

Kagome and Inuyasha were surprised to see them all there waiting. "Hey, we're back." Inuaysha said placing Kagome on her feet then jumped off the well's side. He didn't expect to see them overly shocked.

Shippou was the first to freak out of course. "Oh no….! They're back, now what?" he screamed. Sango tried calming him down while Kaede and Mirkou walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku spoke first. "Inuyasha, Kagome, It seems something bad has happened." He said as the old priestess next to him nodded.

"Bad? Like what? Is it Naraku?" Inuyasha asked frowning.

"Aye." Kaede responded. Miroku looked towards Kagome. He seemed serious which frightened Kagome a bit. "Kagome, have you felt anything strange lately while you were visiting your time?" The Monk asked in a dark tone. Kagome thought hard…."Wait….the well….I felt something. It was strange but I didn't think too much and ignored it."

Miroku made a deep sigh. Kohaku walked over to them as well. "Something bad is about to happen…"

* * *

**Phew...Its been months so sorry that it took this long...I promise you next chapter will be exciting! Enjoy**


	8. Hiatus

**Hey guys, Briizer here! **

**I'm sorry to say that the story is temporarily on Hiatus it's been like that for quite sometime now...its not that I have writers block, believe me I know exactly how the story is suppose to be going right now, but as you can see my writing isn't exactly up to date so its taking some time think up a way to write the next chapter. Don't worry guys give me another month and I'll have everything figured out by then, to those of you who have taken the time to favorite and review thank you! ^.^ I actually find it surprising how many people are fond of this story so far, I never thought it'd get so many favs and reviews! And to those who asked the questions I would LOVE to answer them for you...but then it would be spoiling wouldn't it? ;) **

**So Wind Reincarnated is taking a small vacation I am thinking the date of the return will be sometime in April. I'll try not to forget to update this message and fill you guys in on the date. If time is running out and I still haven't updated the date by the end of the month please fill free to message me about it and I'll fill it in! Again, Thanks for reading so far and remember this isn't goodbye! I will return! ^^**

**Date: Not yet decided**


End file.
